


The Crow and the Ice Queen

by Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath/pseuds/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath
Summary: After a bad break up, Winter goes to Qrow's doorstep, the last place she would've expected to be.





	1. Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> My genuine attempt at porn with a plot. I'm trying to balance the two a little better than my other two attempts, _Stress Relief_ (more plot than porn) and _"Sparring" Buddies_ (more porn than plot at the moment). We'll see how this turns out.
> 
> TIMELINE: This occurs before the events of the series. If you want a frame of reference, it occurs long before _CRME_. (They aren't in the same universe, though. Not officially anyway.)

Qrow spent a long day looking for the current Fall Maiden. So far, no luck. But he’d still have time to search tomorrow. (If only Raven would have helped him.) For now, he decided to get some sleep. He thought he earned it after a long day of work. Drinking on the job probably wasn’t the best idea, but he really didn’t care at this point.

He entered his apartment and turned on some lights. Suddenly, his scroll rang, and he noticed that it was his niece, Ruby Rose. He smiled as he answered the call. “Hey, Uncle Qrow!” she shouted. She was always excited to talk to him.

He chuckled to himself. “Hey there, kiddo. How’s it going?”

“Pretty good. Just enjoying my time here at Signal. I really miss having you here as a teacher.”

He sighed at the thought. “Yeah… I really wish I could be there with you, but I’ve got important stuff to do.”

“Stuff you can’t tell me about?”

“…I honestly wish it wasn’t that way, but –“

“It’s okay. I understand.” He was surprised at how well she was taking that news. It helped that Ruby didn’t take it personally.”

“So, how’s Yang doing?”

“She’s doing alright. She’s out with Dad right now, I’m here on my own.”

“Haven’t been getting too bored?”

“Nope. I’ve got plenty of video games to keep me entertained. And if all else fails, I could work on fine-tuning Crescent Rose.”

He smirked again. “Sounds good. Well, tell Yang and your dad I said hi. I’ve gotta hit the sack.”

“Okay. You will visit soon, though. Right?”

“Of course. I always love to. See ya later, kiddo.”

“Bye, Uncle Qrow.”

As the call ended, he heard knocking on his door. He went to answer it wondering who would be coming to his door at this hour. He looked through the peephole and saw none other than Winter Schnee. One of Ironwoods high-ranking specialists and one of Jacques Schnee’s children. Two things not to like about her.

However, she was only in civilian clothes with a duffle bag over her shoulder. She didn’t want to be here, but unfortunately, it was the only place left that she had to go. And she loathed it.

After some contemplation, Qrow finally opened the door with a look of contempt on his face. “Ice Queen,” he said.

She tried to hide how much that nickname stung. “Qrow…” she meekly responded. “May I come in?”

Qrow took a moment to respond. “…Nope.” Without hesitating, he slammed the door in her face. Winter was extremely aggravated. Of all the things she could have dealt with tonight, she was not putting up with Qrow’s difficulties.

Winter pounded on the door once again until Qrow decided to open it. After about a minute, he realized that she probably wasn’t going to give up. And listening to that while intoxicated was not going to be a fun night. So, he reluctantly went back to the door. As he opened it, he groaned, “What do you w-“

That was all he could get out before she shoved her way in past him. She dropped the bag and headed straight for his kitchen. “Where is it?” she demanded as she opened up every cabinet she could find.

Justifiably, he was confused. He had no idea what was happening right now. “Where’s what?”

“The liquor cabinet! I know you have one!”

“If you wanted booze, there’s a bar down the street. I’m sure you can afford it.” She didn’t listen to him when she found the cabinet. She took out a bottle of the strongest whiskey he had and immediately started chugging the bottle. It was at that point that Qrow had to intervene. He rushed over to her and grabbed the bottle. “Okay, okay! Slow down there, Schnee. What the h**l is going on?”

“Just give me the damn bottle.” He held it just out of her reach. “Don’t make me fight you for it.”

“What. Happened? Usually, barging into someone’s place and demanding alcohol isn’t a good sign. So, what’s up?”

Winter looked away, ashamed of having to tell him what happened. She answered in a low voice, “I need a place to stay.”

“Why?”

“Because… because my…” she grumbled and stormed out of the kitchen. Qrow walked over to her. She sat on the couch and buried her face in her face in her hands while she sobbed. Oddly enough, Qrow was actually feeling kind of bad for Winter.

He sat down next to her. “Come on. Tell me.”

“My girlfriend was cheating on me! I caught her in our bed with another woman.”

“What?”

“She kept trying to make it look like something else and I just… I just couldn’t stay with her. I just had to break up with her.”

“And… that’s why you don’t have a place to stay?”

“It was her place. I move around too much to have a steady place to live. She let me stay at hers. But now…”

“Okay. I see the problem. Yet, you decided to go to me?”

“I didn’t want to waste money in a bar,” she said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

“Well, I guess that makes more sense. But couldn’t you go back home?”

“You know who my father is, right?” He had to admit that it was a good point. “You know what? This was a terrible idea. I’ll just go to a hotel.”

Qrow held her back down to the couch. “Absolutely not. You just drank half a bottle of whiskey. And I’m clearly not able to drive. I have a guest room you can stay in.” He stood up and headed to that room. “Grab your bag.”

“I can get a taxi.”

“Did you drive here?” She nodded. “Well, I’m definitely not gonna be taking your car to you. It’s easier if you just stay here. Not preferable for either of us, but it’s better than the alternative. Now come on.”

She grabbed her bag and followed him to the room. It was a small room with a twin sized bed. “You can stay here for the time being,” he said. “If you need anything, just ask. I’ll be in the shower. I’ll help you find a new place later.”

“Thanks,” she quietly replied as she placed her bag down and sat on her bed.

“I’ll be in the shower. Just don’t go through my alcohol again. And it helps if you have some water to drink.” Qrow left and shut the door.

As soon as he left, she heard her scroll ring. She picked it up to see who it was. And it was just as she suspected. Her ex. She set the call to ignore and left it on the nightstand. But the scroll kept ringing and ringing and ringing.

She looked at the phone and saw the messages coming into her scroll. Claiming she wanted her back and that she was sorry. It only enraged her. And then she saw a voicemail. She listened to it. Her girlfriend said, “Hey, listen. Winter, I’m sorry. I really am. It’s something stupid that you shouldn’t have seen.” _Shouldn’t have seen!_ she thought. “I didn’t think you’d be there. I’m sorry for what happened.

In a drunken fit of rage, she picked up the lamp on the nightstand and threw it at the wall while screaming, “THAT BITCH!” She fell to her knees and cried tears of rage and sadness. She couldn’t believe that she would make it seem like catching her was the problem.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the hall and Qrow burst into the room soaking wet in a towel. “What happened?!” he shouted. He startled Winter and he looked at the broken lamp.

She was flustered by both seeing him in a towel and being caught breaking the lamp. “I… Sorry, my… my ex-girlfriend called… I got mad. I’m sorry. I’ll clean it up.”

Qrow understood that she was in a bad state. He could see it plainly on her face. Before she could go on, he said, “No, no. It’s fine. I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

“I- I can buy you a new lamp –“

“Winter.” She stared at him. “It’s fine.”

Winter wiped the tears from her face. Before a moment of pause, she addressed the elephant in the room. “You’re naked.”

“I didn’t have time for clothes. I thought it was an emergency. Be thankful I decided to grab a towel.” She smirked to herself at the comment. “Speaking of which, you can take a shower after I’m done if you need to.”

“Thank you,” she quietly said.

With that, Qrow left once again. She couldn’t help but think of his chiseled figure.

* * *

Later that night, she laid awake in a T-shirt and panties. She couldn’t help but keep thinking about what she saw earlier. It was mesmerizing. She couldn’t deny that he was good-looking. Yet she usually couldn’t stand him, making things that much more difficult.

After a while, she was already fantasizing about what it would be like.

Unconsciously, her hand traveled down into her panties as she rubbed her labia, feeling wetter by the second. Her breath became shallower as she felt the pleasure building. She thought about how it would feel pressed against his abs, feeling his strong arms holding her hands above her head. As she thrust inside her.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She just had to do it. She shot out of her bed and went straight to Qrow’s bedroom.

Winter knocked on his door. Qrow opened it and he only stared at her. She stood there only his boxers. “What is it?” he asked.

She wasn’t too happy about this, but she was going to do it. “I… I want…” After not finding the words, she simply placed her hand on his shoulder.

He was confused by this. At this point, he knew what she wanted, but what he didn’t know is why. “What are you doing?”

“You know exactly what it is… but I’m asking if you want to?”

Qrow moved her hands away. “Okay, I think the alcohol might be getting to you.”

“I don’t care. Let’s just get it over with.” She grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. Pushing him back onto his bed.

Qrow stopped her. “Winter, I don’t think you’re thinking this through.”

“I told you I don’t care. Look, I don’t like you, but I have to admit that you’re… attractive physically at least.”

Qrow could hear the slurs in her speech, but he couldn’t help but notice that Winter actually complimented him. He could’ve sworn it was really the alcohol, but… something in his head made him think otherwise. Maybe it was when she took her shirt off and showed off her breasts. He shook off the idea and pushed her back. “This really isn’t a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” He honestly couldn’t think of a good reason. Likely because blood flow was going elsewhere.

And Winter noticed this. “You’re already getting hard.” Embarrassed, he tries to move away again. “I’m not saying I’m in love with you or anything.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“I just… need something to take my mind off things.”

“It won’t make you feel better. It’s best not to –“

“You already want to. I can tell. What’s stopping you?”

He did really want to do it, but he didn’t want to keep thinking with his dick. But… he couldn’t resist the temptation. He sighed and said, “You know what? Fine. But I want it on record that you came to me first.”

She smirked as she pulled down his boxers and said, “You better not come first.” She took his erection and put the whole thing in her mouth. She lubricated it with her spit as Qrow leaned back and let her work. She stroked the shaft as she sucked on the head. He was surprised at how good she was at this. She didn’t think the uptight Atlas specialist would have such experience. “Does that feel good?” she asked.

“Yeah. I didn’t know you’d be so good at giving blowjobs.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

She pulled down her panties and before she can insert him into herself, he stopped her. “Wait.”

Winter groaned. “What is it now?”

“Condom.”

“What?”

“I’m not doing anything else without one.” He reaches back and opens a drawer in his bedside table.

“You have that many women around?”

As he pulled out a condom, he smirked and said, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

She took the condom and unwrapped it herself. She decided to put it on with her mouth. The rubber unraveled as her lips traveled down his length. She sucked as she came back up and released the member with a loud pop. “Now that that’s taken care of…” She climbed up and inserted him inside.

She rode him hard right off the bad. She loved the feeling of him inside of her. And even though the condom, he was enjoying this as well. As Qrow sat up, Winter wrapped her arms around him as she picked up the pace. Her moaning became louder. “Fuck…” she moaned. Much to the surprise of Qrow.

“Well, I guess little miss Schnee has quite the dirty mouth.”

“I did have your dick in it a minute ago.”

“Fair enough.”

She kept riding him harder, running her hands through his hair. Qrow pulled her closer, furling her breasts pressed against his chest. Winter moaned even louder as she felt his lips on her neck. “You plan on making me do all the work?”

“You Schnees just want everything done for you, don’t you?”

“At least I don’t spend my nights drinking. I bet you’re too drunk to fuck me good.”

Qrow took that as a challenge. He picked her up and tossed her down onto the bed. “Wanna bet?”

“Well, well. Look who’s finally taking charge.”

“Are gonna keep being a bitch about it, Schnee?”

“Depends on how good you are. And right now, you haven’t really shown the results.”

Qrow suddenly grabbed Winter and flipped her onto her stomach before fucking her from behind. And he did not hold back. He thrust roughly into her as he held her down. Her moaning became louder as he reached around and rubbed her clit. She hated to admit it, but he was good. She felt herself getting closer to coming as his member pumped in and out of her.

“That’s more like it!” she moaned. She then felt a hard slap on her ass. She was surprised at how much she liked it. He gave her another hard slap and she gripped the sheets tighter.

Qrow had to admit that being this rough with Winter was an amazing feeling. He probably was going to regret this in the morning, but he thought he might as well enjoy it now. And he knew that she was going to cum soon. He grabbed one of her breasts as he went harder. She started swearing and shouting as she got closer. And Qrow’s smirk only grew while he heard her moans of pleasure.

“You gonna cum, Schnee?” he teased. “I guess I’m not too drunk to fuck you senseless after all.”

“Just shut up and keep going,” she yelled as she moaned. “Oh, gods…!”

He was happy to oblige. Winter knew she was close. As her orgasm hit her, her eyes rolled back as she let out one final moan. Qrow could feel her clamping down on his member as she came. He grunted from the feeling of her walls closing in. As she came down from the orgasm. He pulled out of her and flipped her on her back. “So, how was it, Ice Queen?”

She looked up at him, dazed from the orgasm. “More…”

“I take it that you enjoyed yourself.”

“Just keep going.”

“Gladly.” He kissed her passionately as he entered her again. He then kissed her neck as she wrapped her legs around her. His grunts became louder as he felt himself getting closer to climax.

Winter then wrapped her hands around him and flipped him onto his back as she rode him again harder than before. Her hands were all over his chest and abs. She leaned down to kiss them as she went. Qrow couldn’t hold back with the pace that Winter was going. With a loud moan, he came and filled the condom as Winter started slowing down.

His breath was heavy as she rose up, letting his flaccid member fell out of her. She removed the condom and threw it in a trashcan.

“I’m not done yet,” she said as she went up to squat over his face. She lowered her vulva over his mouth and rode his face. Qrow started eating her out and the taste was incredible. She grabbed her thighs as he pulled his hair. “So good…” she moaned. He licked the slick folds as she felt another orgasm coming up. “Just… a little… more… OH, YES!”

Qrow kept eating her out as she pulled his head closer to her. Winder gave a loud moan as she came again. He lapped up her juices as she came and gripped her ass tightly.

She was exhausted, breathing heavily as she got off of his face and laid next to him. She was too tired to go back to her room. She simply laid next to Qrow as she fell asleep almost immediately. And he was too tired to do anything about it. He simply let Winter sleep there with him. The thought lingered in his mind about how Winter would respond in the morning, but for now. He was going to have to leave it be.

After a long day, he needed a lot of rest. He pulled the covers over both of them, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm sure that Qrow's gonna have a lot of fun trying to explain this one in the morning...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Not all the chapters will have smut, but it will be frequent. I'll try to develop a story around it. I've already got one in mind.


	2. Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter tries to process what happened last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned, I'm going for a more even mix of plot and smut. This chapter will be more plot-oriented. I even introduced a couple new characters. I'll be getting a little bit more of the sexy stuff in the next chapter whenever I get around to that. (I can't promise that it'll be soon and I'll let you know why after the chapter is over.) For now, I hope you enjoy.

Winter woke up with a massive headache. She held her head and looked at her surroundings. Soon, she realized that this wasn’t the guest room that Qrow left for her. She looked beside her and had a very startling realization. _Oh, great_ , she thought.

She saw Qrow sleeping next to her and she was starting to realize that she was naked. _Yeah, I guess that happened._ Qrow started to stir as Winter moved around. He eventually woke up and looked over at her. He groggily greeted her, “Morning, Ice Queen.”

She buried her face in her hands and groaned with frustration. “Please tell me what I think happened didn’t happen last night.”

“If you’re thinking it was my idea, then –“

“Goddammit…”

“If it’s any consolation, I did tell you it was a bad idea.”

“I remember most of what happened… I was just hoping it was some bad dream.”

“You seemed to have a very different opinion last night.”

For that comment, she punched him in the shoulder. She couldn’t believe that she actually tried to sleep with him. And just after her breakup, too. She sighed before saying, “At least tell me you used a condom.”

He jokingly glared at her and replied, “Of course, I didn’t. After all, who wouldn’t wanna be responsible for getting a Schnee pregnant from a drunken one-night stand.” He received another punch on the shoulder. “I’m not an idiot, Winter! I insisted on using one.”

“Good… The bathroom is down the hall, right?”

“Yeah. Why?”

She darted out of the room and rushed into the bathroom. Immediately, she lifted the toilet seat and vomited into the bowl.

Qrow walked toward the bathroom. “Did I really taste that bad?”

“It’s not that. Trust me. I’ve…” she vomited again.

“I guess it’s the alcohol then.” She nodded just before throwing up again. “Did you drink water like I said?”

She vomited once more. “No. Why?”

He sighed and opened the medicine cabinet. He placed a bottle of pain meds on the edge of the sink. “Some pain meds for your headache. Take only two of those when you can keep things down. I’ll be making breakfast.”

Qrow left the room and grabbed a pair of boxers. Winter still had a massive headache. She looked up at the medicine and waited for her stomach to stop pushing everything out. Soon, she picked up the medicine and took two pills as he directed. She walked back to his room to find her shirt. She put it on along with her discarded panties.

Going back to her room, she noticed the broken lamp. Another moment from last night that she vividly remembered. She picked up her scroll and resisted the urge to crush it once she remembered why the lamp was broken.

Still clutching her head, Winter slowly shuffled towards a small table. Qrow looked up at her as he was making scrambled eggs. “Feeling okay, Ice Queen?”

She looked up and glared at him. He took that as a no and backed off. She then noticed something else. “Do you just spend your time in your apartment wearing nothing but your underwear?” she groaned.

“It is my apartment. And I would’ve at least put on a shirt since you were here, but I didn’t think it would matter anymore considering last night.”

“…Right…”

“Listen, about that – “

“I’m not in the mood to talk about it. It was a stupid mistake that I made. I don’t blame you for any of it. Let’s at least leave it for when my head doesn’t feel like it’ll split open.”

He agreed as she kept looking through her scroll. Qrow placed a plate of eggs in front of Winter as he went back to make something for himself. As she looked through the messages, she only saw more messages from her ex, a few condescending ones from her father, a couple from Weiss that she planned on responding to later, and… “Oh, goddammit…” she muttered.

“What?” Qrow asked. All she did was raise the scroll up for him to see as she buried her head in her arm. He walked over to and he saw exactly why she wasn’t happy. There was an urgent message from Ironwood about an important meeting happening this morning. “Oh.”

“He had this planned for weeks. He’s gonna kill me.”

“Yeah, and I know that’s not an exaggeration.”

She rose up and bemoaned, “I better get my uniform. This is gonna be a nightmare.”

“Wait!” Winter stopped where she was. Qrow wasn’t going to let her suffer spending time with Jimmy while she was still recovering from a hangover.

He picked up his scroll and immediately called Ironwood. “Qrow!” he shouted. “How did you even get this number?”

“Ozpin gave it to me,” he replied while rolling his eyes. “But that’s not important. I’m calling on Winter’s behalf. She’s not feeling too well and she needs some rest for today.” She was shocked to see that Qrow was covering for her.

“Really? And how would you know that?”

“I have her here with me. I’m pretty sure she needs a few days off.”

Her eyes widened. “What are you doing?!” she whispered?

All he did was hold his hand up to silence her. Ironwood responded, “Qrow, does this have something to do with you?”

“Trust me,” he answered, “it doesn’t. Miss Schnee just needs a few days off if that’s possible.”

“Well, I need her here for a very important meeting about our defenses, and she knows that.”

“Look, Jimmy – “

“General!”

“Whatever! Look, the kid just needs some time off. She’s been pretty stressed recently and now she’s under the weather. Not a good combination in my book. So, for once, could you just take the stick out of your metal ass and give her a break?”

The only thing he heard over the line was silence. Winter was getting even more concerned when Qrow didn’t say anything. Soon, the general spoke up. “Can you please hand the scroll to Miss Schnee?”

Qrow simply handed the scroll over to Winter as he went back to finish making his breakfast, and the girl was mortified. She took it and hesitantly held it to her ear. “General Ironwood, sir?”

“Listen, I don’t know what exactly is going on, but whatever it is, you will only get a week off for this. No more. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” she replied, trying her best to sound professional.

“And I expect you to pick up double from when you left off, Schnee.”

“Yes, sir. My deepest apologies, General.”

“Save it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to go to. Remember, one week only, Schnee.”

“Yes, sir.” The call ended, and she looked up at Qrow who had just made himself bacon and eggs. “Why the hell did you do that?!”

“You’re welcome, Ice Queen,” he replied. “I know you Schnees aren’t big on being polite, but a ‘thank you’ wouldn’t hurt.”

“Are you out of your mind?! You could’ve cost me my job with what you just did!”

“‘Could have.’ I’m guessing that means you still have one?” He raised an eyebrow.

Winter was speechless. She couldn’t believe what happened… but Qrow had a point. “I… He gave me a week off.”

“Again, you’re welcome.”

She scoffed. “You’re insufferable.” Before he could even say it, she yelled, “And don’t you dare bring up last night to prove otherwise!”

He crossed his arms and remarked, “You know, if you don’t want me to keep calling you ‘Ice Queen’, it might help if you stopped acting like one.”

“Shut. Up.”

“Whatever.” He took a seat and continued eating his breakfast.

Winter looked up and saw him pouring whiskey into a glass. “Really?”

“Let it be known that I’m not a role model in this respect.” Winter just shook her head. “By the way, I’ll let you know that I’m gonna be out for most of the day. If you need anything, call me.”

“Fine.”

“Are you gonna need help finding a place to stay?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You sure about that?”

“I don’t need your pity, Branwen.”

“Well, it’s a good thing last night wasn’t a pity fuck.”

She looks up at him and glares. “Do you have some kind of death wish?”

“Maybe,” he bluntly replied. She thought nothing of it, but it was truer than he led on. Still, she sighed and looked back down at her breakfast. “Even still, I can help out if you need it.”

“If I was really trying to look for a place to stay, I wouldn’t want you to go on my behalf.”

“Whatever you say, Ice Queen.”

She grumbled. _I had to have been drunk to sleep with him_ , she thought. She then looked up at him again. His rugged good looks and muscular torso… she tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. _No. No! He’s still insufferable… physical attractiveness notwithstanding…_

* * *

Winter spent most of the day in Qrow’s apartment. He gave her a spare key to use in case she needed to leave. However, that was the last thing she wanted to do. She mostly thought about what Ironwood would possibly say to her once she returned. The last thing on her mind was her ex-girlfriend or her having sex with Qrow. She just needed a way to clear her mind.

Her scroll rang again. She looked at who was calling. It was her younger sister Weiss. Her lips were pulled into a small smile. She felt good enough to talk to her, so she decided to answer. “Winter!” the young girl excitedly greeted her.

“Hey, Weiss,” Winter replied.

Weiss noticed her sister’s tone. “Is everything okay?”

Winter didn’t see any use in lying about it. She sighed and answered, “No, Weiss. It isn’t. I’m just not feeling well.”

“Well, what about Daisy? How is she?”

Right. I hadn’t told her yet. She wasn’t sure how to break the news. “Well… I… broke up with her last night.”

“What?!” She could hear the concern in Weiss’ voice. “What happened?”

“She was cheating on me, and I just… couldn’t stay with her anymore.”

“That’s awful! How could she do that?”

“I don’t know, but I honestly don’t even wanna think about her anymore.”

“Will you be going back to the mansion?”

“Of course not,” she bluntly answered. “I’m staying at… a friend’s place.” She had trouble considering Qrow a friend. “But it’s only temporary. I’ll be looking for a place to stay soon. I’d rather not be living in the barracks. It may be Atlas, but even those accommodations aren’t the best.”

“Do you really think that Dad would pay for it?”

“Obviously not. But I’ve saved enough for myself, so it shouldn’t be a huge problem in the long run. I’ll just make sure I can afford it on my salary.”

“Well, good luck in finding a place.”

“Thank you. But enough about me. How has your training been going?”

“Excellently.” Weiss’ tone perked up immediately. “I’m almost assured to pass the Beacon entrance exams.”

“Well, they’re still a while away, so you better keep up your training. And do try to work on your summoning.”

“You know I will! I’ll make you proud. I promise.”

“Good.” She smiled. “And  **when**  you get in, make sure to talk to me when you can. Send me information about your studies.”

“I will. And I will make sure that you are proud of it.”

“You better. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay. Oh! And Winter?... I’m sorry to hear about Daisy.”

The older girl’s smile faltered in response. “Thank you, Weiss.”

“I hope you find someone better. You deserve that much.”

“Hopefully by then, I won’t be dependent on them to have a place to stay.” Both of them laugh about it.  _Well, at least we can laugh about it. And I’m not letting Daisy ruin my life._  “Take care, Weiss.”

“You, too.” Both of them hung up and put down the scroll.  _And at least the headache is getting better._

Winter went back to the guest room and searched through her bag. She knew Qrow wouldn’t be in for a while, so she thought she might try relieving some stress. She pulled out a vibrator from her bag. She usually kept one with her, but she wasn’t letting Qrow know that. It was from before she was dating and needed it to deal with the stress of this job. She flipped the switch to turn it on. And nothing. Of course.

She went to her scroll and called Qrow. He answered pretty quickly. “You need something already?”

“Batteries. Do you have any?” She didn’t want to talk more than she needed to about this.

She heard him sigh over the scroll. “In the kitchen. The drawer next to the dishwasher.”

“Thank you.”

“Might I ask what for?”

“No, you may not.” She hung up and searched for the batteries. Thankfully, there were ones the right size for her vibrator. She went back and pulled off her panties. She turned on the vibrator and used the tip to tease her entrance. Letting herself get wet before she decided to slide it inside of her. She slowly thrust it in and out as she brought herself to an orgasm. She tried not to think about Qrow while she did it, but she couldn’t help the thoughts from coming to mind.

After that, she decided to take a shower, hoping the hot water would take her mind off of things. That’s when she remembered she forgot her sword at Daisy’s house. _You have got to be kidding me!_ Winter was in such a hurry to leave that she had not thought about picking it up. And considering it was such an important item for her, she mentally kicked herself for forgetting it.

Winter immediately turned off the shower, wrapped herself up in a towel, and went straight for her scroll. _Of course, I remember the vibrator but not my damn weapon._ She looked through her scroll to see if any of the messages mentioned it. None a single one of them. And it didn’t really surprise her that much. Winter sighed. _Oh, great... I guess that headache is gonna get a lot worse now._

Suffice to say, this was one call she was not looking forward to making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, as I was saying, I won't be getting around to this one for a while because I'm gonna be working on _CRME_ more and _"Sparring" Buddies_ for now. And I'm possibly (finally) starting up a follow-up to _Prelude to Chorus_. And for those who have been around for a while... **I'm returning to _The Burning Rose_ soon!** I've got some more ideas and can finally pull them together better. And I'll try my best to get a chapter written by the end of next week. I hope you'll be looking forward to that one.


	3. Reopening Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter tries to confront her girlfriend and gets into a heated "argument" with Qrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be getting more sexy stuff in this chapter, so rejoice, fellow perverts. :)

Winter sat at a table in a nearby diner with sunglasses. She was not looking forward to talking to Daisy again. After a lengthy back-and-forth about getting the sword, she decided to meet up here since she didn’t want her to know where she was staying now. She needed to get that sword. She waited for almost an hour. She looked at her watch several times and even had to get lunch while she waited.

Eventually, she saw the fair-haired ex-girlfriend walking into the diner, holding the sword. She walked to the counter where Winter sat. She looked at Winter with a weak smile. Winter only gave a cold glare that Daisy could sense through the sunglasses. “Nice to see you again,” Daisy meekly said. Winter didn’t reply or even change her expression. “Well… um… here’s your sword.”

As Daisy held the sword out, Winter snatched it from her. “Thank you,” she bluntly said.

Winter got out of her seat, but Daisy’s arm stopped her. “Look, I… I really am sorry for what happened.”

“Save it for someone stupid enough to believe you.”

“Why are you being so difficult about this? I just wanna make things right.”

“Then go and die.” She walked past Daisy in a huff, wanting this interaction to be over as soon as possible.

“You know, you don’t have to be so stubborn about things. That was always something you did while we were dating.” Winter stopped in her tracks. _This fucking bitch_ , she thought. She turned around and got in Daisy’s face. “Look. I just don’t want things to end like this. And besides, you don’t have anywhere else to stay. So just come back.”

“That’s why I should put up with your shit? Because I’d be homeless otherwise.”

“My shit? What are you talking about? This was a one-time thing. A lapse in judgment.”

“Well, most lapses in judgment that I have don’t tend to last for months. And don’t even try to deny that you weren’t seeing her already.” Daisy had nothing to say to that. “You know, I kinda suspected it after a while, but I thought you were just so great that I didn’t want to believe it. But now that I see you in bed fucking another girl, I just couldn’t ignore it anymore.”

“This was a mistake! I was planning on ditching her!”

“Ha! Yeah, I could tell that was happening when I saw you scissoring her in our bed. I’m sure all that moaning was you about to drop the bombshell on her that you guys were splitting.”

“Winter, it wasn’t –”

“If you dare say ‘It wasn’t what it looked like’ while expecting me to believe it –”

“But it wasn’t! I swear. You need to just listen to me.”

That was the moment that Winter slapped her in the face. “FUCK YOU, DAISY! GO SELL YOUR BULLSHIT TO SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY WANTS TO LISTEN!” Winter stormed out of the diner while several people watched what transpired. Winter was furious, and she almost wanted to start drinking again just to forget about it. _Knowing Qrow, he probably locked the liquor cabinet._

She got into her car as a crow landed on the hood. She was reminded of the alcoholic huntsman when she saw the bird. _Maybe he’s a spy for him._ As soon as she started the car, the bird flew off of the hood. But as soon as it was out of sight, she heard someone rapping on her window. You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me! “Daisy! Just go…” When she turned to the window, she was shocked to see Qrow looking back at her with a smug smile.

“Quite the show, Ice Queen,” he said. “Your ex-girlfriend seems like a real piece of work.”

“How… how did you know about any of that?!”

He couldn’t tell her about her about his power. Ozpin made him swear not to tell anyone about it. So, he shrugged and said, “I just happened to be around.” He had flown in as soon as he saw that her car had left the apartment. He returned to pick up something he left, but he needed to know what she was doing. “Do you mind opening the door?”

“I have half a mind to run you over with this car.”

“And maybe the other half apparently wants me inside you as soon as possible.”

“Unfortunately for you, that side is losing right now.”

“But you’re not denying that it exists.” She groaned in frustration when he spoke. “So, are you gonna let me in? I’ve already had a few drinks. “

She reluctantly unlocked the door. “I’m amazed you made it here in the first place.”

“I have my ways,” he replied as he got in the passenger’s seat. “So, you left your sword at her place?” She didn’t respond and looked straight ahead as she drove. “One of Jimmy’s best and brightest indeed.”

“Shut up.”

“Nope.”

She sighed. “Look, I am already trying to forget what happened and I’m really irritated as is. So please, don’t make it worse.”

“Whatever you say, Ice Queen. Just get us back to my place.” He enjoyed pressing her buttons about this. While he still had sympathy for her, she was still a Schnee and she was still one of the Atlas higher-ups. Two things he wasn’t particularly fond of.

* * *

The two entered the apartment in silence. Winter went straight back to the guest room. _Yeah_ , Qrow thought, _she definitely isn’t to be messed with right now._ He decided to go look for some whiskey to refill his flask. Then he remembered that he hadn’t cleaned out the broken lamp. He grabbed a trash bag and headed for the guest room. He knocked on the door. “Hey, I’m coming in for the broken lamp.”

“Go ahead.” He opened the door and saw that Winter was already in her underwear. “Don’t get any funny ideas.”

As he walked to the broken lamp, he jokingly asked, “Me fucking you or stabbing you with one of these shards?” She glared at him as he picked up the pieces. “Hey, I’m letting you stay here. The least you could do is have a sense of humor about it.”

She removed her bra and tossed it to the side. “Well, after you pulled a risk that could’ve gotten me fired and I had to go back to my ex, I’m not in the best of moods right now.”

He picked up the filled bag. “Well, poor you. Do you want something to eat?”

“I had something at the diner.” _And thank you for not making a pussy-eating joke there_ , she thought.

“Well, if you need anything, just ask.” She nodded as he exited the room.

She laid on her bed, attempting to relax after what she went through. It seemed like Qrow wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon.

After a while, she stopped hearing anything from outside. She didn’t hear the door open, so he was wondering what was going on. _He better not be dead…_ She instinctively went to grab a shirt, but then she remembered that it wouldn’t matter since Qrow has already seen everything. She came outside to see Qrow once again in his underwear, passed out on the couch. Winter just shook her head at the sight.

As soon as she entered the living room, he started to stir in his sleep. He groggily opened his eyes as he saw the mostly naked Winter standing in front of him. “Is this a dream?” he asked.

“Unfortunately, not,” she replied.

“Oh… okay then.” He got up and went back to his room.

"You really need to get your life together, Qrow."

"I think I'm doing okay. At least I don't leave my weapon at my ex's house."

She slammed her fists on the counter, startling Qrow. "What is your issue with me?! What did I ever do to you?"

"Hey, at least I'm being nice enough to let you stay at my place for the time being."

"And yet you still call me 'Ice Queen' and belittle me at every chance you get!" She stomped closer to him and got in his face. "What is it?! Is your life so pathetic that you just need to put yourself above someone who's clearly better than you?"

"A little presumptuous of you. Isn't it, Winter?"

She threw a punch that he dodged without even trying. Like lightning, he pushed the hand out of the way and pushed back against a wall to free himself. She kicked him in the face, something he failed to block. But after another kick, he blocked it and pinned her to the wall by her neck. She kneed him in the abdomen before ripping his hands away. Qrow hit her in the side and she swiped his feet from under him.

Winter ended up pinning him to the ground in the middle of the apartment. They were both panting heavily as she held him down. But between her legs, she felt Qrow's erection growing. She looked into his eyes as he realized she noticed. He blushed as he felt some shame form his unintentional arousal. What he soon realized was Winter was also aroused. He could see her nipples hardening as she laid on top of him. And she felt the heat coming from between her legs as her panties moistened. _Fuck it_ , she thought.

She grabbed his face and kissed him aggressively. She then pulled down his boxers as she pulled down her own panties. She tried to put him inside her, but he stopped her. "Winter," he said, "at least get a condom."

"No."

His eyes widened at how sudden her answer was. He was speechless as she lowered herself onto him. "But –"

"I'm sober, and I'm aware. I still don't want one. If something happens, then I'll take care of it. Just shut up and let's fuck already."

"You sure about…" He lost his train of thought as she felt her slick flesh around his member. He admitted that it felt better than inside a condom. "You're sure about this?"

"What? Are you scared, Qrow? I guess getting beat by me can be a bit emasculating, old man."

 _Oh, that does it, Ice Queen_ , he thought. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped her onto her back. "As if." He aggressively thrust into her as he held her down. Winter was frustrated with losing control of the situation. She wasn't happy about the loss of control. But every time she tried to raise her arms, he pinned her wrists as he fucked her. "What's wrong, Ice Queen? Don't like someone else being in charge?" He smirked at her scowling face.

She was determined to get back at him for this. But she couldn't deny that she still felt pleasure from feeling him inside of her. She still wanted to get back on top. Then, she used her legs and wrapped them around Qrow's waist. Winter held him in place with her thighs. As she rolled them back over. Her smug smile returned. "Still in charge here." She bounced on his dick and chuckled. As he lied there, he thought of a way to get control back. Still, he couldn't help but think of her slick folds enveloping him. "What's wrong? Can't handle being dominated by a girl like me?"

"Oh, you're just full of yourself," he replied. "Actually, you're full of me now." He smirked as she scowled at him, making her ride him harder while digging her nails into his shoulders. As he heard her moaning, Qrow wrapped his arms around Winter and flipped her onto her back. She picked her up and took her to his bedroom. He tossed her onto his bed and flipped her over on her stomach, taking her from behind. The sound of his hips slapping against her ass filled the room with the grunts and moans from the couple.

She knew that he picked the position because he could keep control. But as she felt her orgasm drawing closer, she tried to think of a way to push him back to take control. Feeling his hands gripping her hips as he roughly fucked her, she growled, "Qrow, you son of a bitch!"

"What are you gonna do about it? Cum?"

She chuckled. "No, but I think you might," she said as she tried to hold back her moans. "Shit…"

"What… makes you say that?"

"I don't know… You were kinda slowing down… keeping yourself under control." She moaned and laughed. "Afraid to cum too early, whiskey-dick?"

 _Oh, that does it._ He thrust harder to prove her wrong. And she almost couldn't handle it. She didn’t want to be proven wrong, so she tried to think of a way to push him down. She moved her hips against his thrusts trying to stop him from getting the upper hand. But she ultimately ended up orgasming before that could happen. Her fluids coated his length as she moaned louder. "You were saying, Winter?"

Winter took the opportunity to push him back on the floor. She backed her herself up and lowered herself onto him again. She looked back and smirked as she said, "Now it's time for some payback." She ground her hips into his pelvis as she heard his groaning. "Now it's time for you to cum, Qrow. And I want you to pump that load inside me."

"That's not a good idea."

"Even more reason to do it. You refuse to even though you really want to."

"Winter, if I get you pregnant –"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" He was startled as she shouted at him. "Just cum inside me! Now! Or are you too scared to do it?" Reluctantly, he rose to the challenge and grabbed her hips and started thrusting up into her. His moaning became louder as he reached his peak. "Yeah, that's it Qrow! Come on you piece of shit! Cum inside me."

"Stop being a bitch for ten seconds and I might take you up on that offer!"

"Shut up!"

"Or is the point that you want me to fuck you like a bitch. Is that it?"

She growled as she heard him laughing. Winter tried to gain back control from Qrow, but he held her hips in place. His thrusts became more erratic as he got closer to cumming. With one last thrust and a loud groan, he shot his load inside her. "Fuck…" she sighed.

She let his flaccid penis fall out of her as she rolled to the ground next to her. They were out of breath as they laid there together. "If you get pregnant… you can't blame alcohol… this time."

"I can… get a morning-after pill… later…"

"Then I recommend you… go get it soon."

"…Later…"

The couple stayed there as they rested. Neither one of them had the energy to get back up. Nor did they have the desire to yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. And yeah, they'll have even more to talk about after this one. Trust me.


	4. Light Meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has an unexpected encounter while she and Qrow discuss her options for housing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter this time. But I'm just glad to be getting back to this.

Winter went to the corner store to get the morning-after pills. As she tried to look for them, she couldn’t help but think to herself about how odd the whole situation was. She would have never in a million years thought that she’d ever hook up with Qrow Branwen of all people, but here she was. She had a feeling that she would regret it eventually, but at the moment, she didn’t really think too much about it. Although, she did think that he would probably hold this over her head for a long time. It was something of a recurring thought for her and she already had hints of it during the time she had been staying with him. But for once, she was grateful to him for letting her stay at his place. She wouldn’t admit that to anyone else.

Finally, she found what she was looking for and picked up the box of pills. And she accidentally bumped into another girl with purple hair. "Oh, sorry!"

"It's fine," Winter replied. "I wasn't paying attention." But when she got a good look at her face, she couldn't help but recognize the face. She just didn't know from where. "Um… do I know you from somewhere?"

This woman seemed to recognize her as well. "Actually, I think you should, though, not on the best of terms. I don't blame you if you don't remember me. Or just don't want to." Winter was confused by the girl's statements. The woman backed away and held out her hand. "I'm Heather."

Reluctantly, Winter shook Heather's hand. "So, where have we met before?"

"A couple of days ago actually."

She tried to remember what she was doing during that time. _The only thing I can remember doing was moving out of Daisy's place after I caught her with…_ The revelation hit her like a bullet. And Heather could tell by Winter's change in demeanor.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened. I really am. She never told me anything about you for weeks. When I found out about you a few days… I asked her about it and she said she'd break up with you." She stuttered through the explanation. And Winter was even more furious with Daisy after hearing this. "I thought she already did that night. I… I really am sorry about this."

Winter could've sworn that Heather was holding back tears or was scared for her life. Unlike Daisy, who seemed almost shameless about it. For some reason, she couldn't get angry at her. She seemed like just as much of a victim of Daisy as Winter was. "No, don't bother. It's not your fault."

Heather gave a small smile. "Thanks. And I hope you have a place to stay."

"Yeah, I do."

"And Daisy told me you slapped her earlier today."

Winter sighed. "I guess I did lose my cool… but she honestly deserved it."

"Uh… well, still I don't want us to be on bad terms because of what she did. So, I just wanted to apologize."

"It's not like we can be friends or anything."

"I'm not asking to be your friend. I just didn't want you to hate me for this."

Winter had to admit that she had a good point. Hating Heather for all of this didn't make sense. It seemed like Daisy lied to her as well. "I guess you're right."

"Well, I know a good realtor in Atlas who could get you an apartment. I can give you my scroll number if you want some help finding a place."

Winter paused. She was a bit stunned by the sudden act of kindness. "…I guess it would help. Thanks."

She and Heather traded numbers. "I'll get you in touch with her. Feel free to call. I hope things get better for you."

"Thanks." Winter walked away and went to pay for the morning-after pills and headed back to Qrow's apartment. She just couldn't get her mind off of how Heather treated her.

* * *

After taking the pill, Qrow and Winter ate dinner together in silence. It wasn't something that bothered either of them. They didn't have too much to say to each other. However, Heather's meeting still stuck out in her mind. She couldn't help but blurt it out. "So, I met my ex-girlfriend's mistress today."

Qrow's jaw stopped moving. "What did you do?" he responded, immediately concerned.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything to her. She just… she was just sorry about what happened."

"Was it a bullshit apology like Daisy?"

"No, Daisy lied to her, too. She said that she didn't know I was dating Daisy and when she found out, Daisy promised to break up with me."

"Wow. Why did you even date her in the… actually considering she's such a bitch, it actually makes sense."

"Do you really wanna piss me off right now? I'm already dealing with this morning-after pill. I don't wanna deal with your shit."

He shrugged. "I'm willing to take whatever you're dishing out." She groaned. "By the way, if you want me to do something like that again, I'm hoping you're planning on getting some birth control. I use the condoms for a reason."

"I've been thinking about it. It's just a lot to worry about. Although, I find it odd that you'd assume that I'd be wanting to do anything with you again."

"Well, the first time, you were drunk, and the second time, you were completely sober. So I don't think it's a decision that you actively regret."

"Believe me, I'm regretting even being here in the first place. I don't even know why I went to you for help."

"I guess that's what rock-bottom looks like for a Schnee. Or would rock-bottom be having to bunk with a Faunus?" She groaned again. "What do you think, Ice Queen? Would you be having a drunken hookup with some horse Faunus?" He chuckled.

"Fuck off." She held her head, feeling a headache almost as bad as the hangover. And having an upset stomach didn't make things any better.

"Are you sure you can eat right now? If you're nauseous, you can just stop eating and rest."

"If it means not talking to you right now, then fine." She put down her fork and left the table. "I'm going to bed."

He allowed her to leave as he finished his food. She needed the rest, so he allowed her to have it. As he finished his food, he put away the dishes and prepared to take a shower. He was hoping that he didn't get interrupted again by Winter breaking something else. He still had to go buy a new lamp for the room.

 

As he walked by her room, he heard her moaning again. Though, it didn't sound like the moaning of pain. It seemed more like… pleasure. Okay, he thought, I think I know what's going on. He decided to knock on the door just to make sure. "Hey, Winter. Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you want?" she griped. He could hear the irritation in her voice.

"I just heard you in here and I thought you were in pain."

"If I was, I wouldn't be needing your help."

"Just making sure. Do you need anything?" He didn't hear a response. "Winter?"

He thought he heard a sigh before Winter replied. "Get in here." When he did, Qrow saw her in a t-shirt and no pants whatsoever. She sat on the edge of the bed and spread her legs. "So… I guess you can see what I want you to do."

He smirked. "Eat you out?"

"If you're gonna use that mouth to do something, make it do something useful. On your knees."

He didn't really mind. He got on his knees and put his face between her legs. It wasn't long until she pushed his face into her crotch as she made him lick her slick folds. She was already wet from what she was doing herself, but she was close to orgasm already. And feeling his tongue dragging along her labia made her moans louder. Her breaths shortened as she felt her orgasm drawing closer. "Fuck…" she moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, leave a comment. And while you're at it, if you haven't seen my series _[The Makings of Team CRME](https://archiveofourown.org/series/906558)_. I'll be updating it soon, and it'll be finishing up pretty soon (Only four chapters left).


	5. Relocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter finally gets her things in order.

Winter spent some time on her computer looking for apartment listings over in Atlas. While she didn't have to worry much about pricing, she still tried to be prudent about how she spent her money. She still tried to find something that was big, but not too big. She still wanted a cozy feeling apartment to stay in for the time. She was hoping it wouldn't take long because she only had five more days before she had to get back to work.

Suddenly, her scroll rang. _Who could be calling me right now?_ She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Heather. She didn't really expect her to call back so soon. Still, she answered the phone. "Hello?" Winter said.

"Hey, Winter," Heather cheerfully replied. "Have you gotten in touch with my friend yet?"

"Uh… yes actually. I spoke with her this morning and she gave me the listings for apartments in Atlas. I was just looking at them."

"Oh, that's good. That's good to hear. I do hope everything is going well in the search."

"Thanks…" Winter almost felt awkward talking to the woman her ex-girlfriend was cheating on her with. "So…" She shrugged before saying, "How have you been?"

"I've been… fine. I mean, I don't know if Daisy wants –"

"I have to stop you and say that I would rather not talk about her." The thought of her already made her tense.

"Sorry, I just thought," Heather stuttered, "you'd wanna know she's really broken up about it. Kinda miserable."

"Good," she emphatically stated. "I really hope she is. I hate to sound bitter, but I hope she is feeling miserable. She really should."

"Yeah…" Winter was a bit surprised to hear that. _Why would she agree with that?_ "I mean, I'm really sorry she broke her heart."

"Trust me. I'm over that."

"You know, maybe you guys could try to break things off on better terms. Just so there's not so much animosity between you two."

"Ugh! Fuck that. Nothing against you, but I'd rather not give Daisy the time of day."

"Are you sure?"

Winter started to be suspicious of the types of questions Heather was asking. "Why are you even asking about this?"

"Because…" Winter didn't hear anything for a few seconds. "…I …I think it would help m… Sorry, I have to go. Good luck house-hunting." With that, Heather hung up and Winter simply looked at the scroll quizzically. _What the hell was that about?_ She tried not to let it bother her while she continued searching for an apartment, but she couldn't shake it off her mind.

Soon, Qrow returned to the apartment drinking from his flask. "Honey, I'm home," he announced with a noticeable slur in his speech. Winter rolled her eyes as she continued looking at the apartment she was considering. "How's the house hunt going?"

"If you must know," she replied, "I think I might've found one. It's spacious, relatively affordable, and on the other side of town from Daisy. All great factors."

"So, you'll be out of my place soon?"

"Yes, it's going to be an excellent day for both of us. And I'll be able to move into the place as soon as tomorrow. I may not have furniture in there for a while, but at least I'll be in a place. I can always have people move the stuff in for me when I have to go back to work in a couple days."

"Speaking of which, Jimmy is still pissed about that." Winter sighed. "Oh, don't worry. I think he's angrier at me than he is at you." He took another swig of his flask only to realize there was less left in there than he thought. He kept shaking it hoping that more would magically fall out.

"You have a problem, Branwen."

"Does it look like I give a fuck?" he said as she went back to his liquor cabinet. "Did anything else interesting happen?"

"Well… Heather called."

"The girl Daisy was sleeping with?"

"Yeah."

"She's getting oddly friendly with you, don't you think? Helping you move, getting you advice, even casual phone calls. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but I wouldn't wanna be trying to hang out with my girlfriend's ex." He continued to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

"It is a little weird." She shrugged as she looked back at the computer.

However, Qrow saw something different in her expression. "What's up?"

Winter sighed again. "I don't know. She seems a bit… off. She talks about Daisy being miserable, but it's something about the way she talks about it."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing if she's miserable?"

"That's what I said, but she didn't even argue with that. It's kinda odd when you put it that way."

Qrow leaned back on his kitchen counter. "Yeah, that is a bit strange." He downed the drink.

"Not only that, but she started saying that she wanted us to separate on better terms, whatever the hell that means."

"I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I, but I guess I shouldn't worry about that. It's helpful to me for my move so I'm just going to leave it be. No use hurting my head over it."

He shrugged and said, "I guess so." However, he still had his doubts. He saw something quite strange about this.

* * *

Qrow had just returned from taking Amber back to Ozpin. He was able to find her, but her attackers got away in the end. He tried his hardest to be there for her, but she just didn't make it. There wasn't anything he could do right now. For now, Amber was in a coma and he already got her to Ozpin safely. All he could do now is wait. In the meantime, he decided to go to Winter's new place.

Winter was kind enough to let Qrow know where her new place was. She didn't expect him to be over there any time soon on his own, but she wasn't going to kick him out like that. He decided to fly there. He didn't think anyone would be following him, but he'd rather not be tailed and put a target on Winter's back for no good reason.

As he landed, he returned to his human form and knocked on the door. He waited for Winter to answer. Sure enough, he saw the woman standing in front of him. "Schnee," he said.

"Qrow," she replied back.

"Can I come in?"

She stood there for a moment before growing a small smile on her face. "Nope." With that, she slammed the door shut. At that moment, he remembered and started chuckling to himself. He took a swig of his flask before knocking again. Winter opened it holding her hand on her hip. "Doesn't feel good, does it?"

"Funny," he said as he shoved past her. "I was gonna ask you the same thing." She grumbled as she shut the door. "Not a bad place you got here."

"Thanks," she replied as she watched him stroll through it. "It's rather nice. It has a nice big bedroom, open floorplan, and an extra bedroom for when Weiss comes over to stay. It's pretty much got everything I could possibly want."

"Well, it is quite lovely." Qrow looked back at Winter.

"If you say anything along the lines of, 'It's lovely just like you,' I swear to the gods that I'll puke. I just got the place and I rather not have to clean the carpets this soon."

There's the Winter I remember, he thought. "A little presumptuous to think that I'd ever call you 'lovely.' I might say that about your ass, but your personality, not a chance."

"You're a piece of shit, Qrow."

"Duly noted."

She sighed as she crossed her arms. "Well, what exactly are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just came to say hi and see how the new apartment is working out for you. I know you'll be going back to work tomorrow and I wanted to make sure you've got things squared away here."

"It's working just fine. I'll be getting furniture in here soon, but I've just been sleeping on a blow-up mattress for the time being."

"Heh. The glamorous life of a Schnee."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Trust me, I have plenty of training sleeping on crappy mattresses in Basic Training. Apparently, arthritis isn't seen as a hindrance to the Atlas military."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

The two stood awkwardly in silence. They really didn't know what else to say to each other. "So… I recently got on birth control."

Qrow couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Is that your way of asking me to fuck you?"

"Look, we might as well not beat around the bush. It was gonna happen again sooner or later. I'm not proud of it, but… I actually enjoy it." As soon as Qrow smirked, she realized her mistake. "Don't let it get to your head or anything. That doesn't mean you're any less insufferable otherwise."

"The feeling is mutual."

"So, do you wanna do it or not. If not, then you can just leave."

He chuckled and took a drink from his flask. "Well, I think I’m drunk enough for it."

She rolled her eyes, mentally kicking herself for letting this happen again. Still, she wasn't going to regret it. "Follow me." He did just that and as soon as they entered the bedroom, Winter was already pushing Qrow up against a wall. She unbuckled his pants and yanked them down. She put his cock in her mouth as she undid her own pants and started fingering herself. She could already feel him stiffening inside her mouth. He groaned as he felt her lips around his member, her tongue sliding along the underside of his shaft. Winter could already feel herself getting wetter as she rubbed faster.

She stepped back and pulled off her own pants. "Strip," she demanded. "Everything off."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll do it for you if you won’t do it yourself." He reluctantly started removing each piece of clothing in front of her, revealing more pieces of his muscular figure.

He soon realized what she wanted as he saw her fingers pumping furiously inside herself. "You know, if you wanted me to give you a striptease, you could’ve just asked."

"If that's your idea of a striptease, you're doing a shitty job."

"I'd like to see you do better."

"Maybe another time."

"Implying that we'll be doing this again at some point," he mumbled.

She scowled before demanding, "On the bed. Now."

"Yes ma'am," he sardonically replied as he complied with the order. Though, being Qrow, he naturally laid on his side, resting his elbow on the bed like a model. "Are you going to paint me like one of your Atlas girls?"

Not wanting to humor him, she simply put her foot on his chest and pushed him onto his back. After that, she squatted over his face. "I'm sure you're liking the view of my 'lovely ass.'" He chuckled started to eat her out. She leaned forward and started blowing him again. She didn't even bother trying to be quiet about it, loudly slurping on his member, coating it with her spit, and moaning on it as she bobbed her head up and down. It still baffled Qrow that he was getting head from a Schnee of all people. If you told him this would be happening ten years ago, he'd think you were drunker than him.

He dug his tongue deep into her pussy, licking the walls as he massaged her clit. He felt her moaning on his cock as sucked him off. She felt his tongue licking every crevice between her folds as. Soon, she couldn't take it anymore and just needed him inside of her. She rose from his face and mounted herself on him. He groaned as he felt her moist canal enveloping him. "You want me to cum inside you?"

"Since I don't want jizz stains on the floor," she answered as she pulled off her shirt, "it would be preferable."

"Fine then." Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them both over so she was on her back. "Then we're doing this my way."

"What are you doing?!"

"Did you wanna be on top? Figures a Schnee wouldn't be willing to give up control."

"I will get back up there."

"Wanna bet?"

She looked up at him with determination. "Actually, I do. In fact, why not make a challenge out of it? If I get back on top before you cum, I get to stay up there until you do cum."

Qrow smirked. "You're on."

"And you have to eat me out until I cum again if I win."

"Then what do I get out of it if I win?"

"The satisfaction of beating me." He raised an eyebrow. "You know that's really all you need. You're already gonna be fucking me."

"Fair enough. So, when do we begin?" He barely finished his sentence before Winter already tried to flip them back over, but Qrow was quick enough to pin her down and start thrusting into her. "Cheap move, Ice Queen."

"Anything to win, right?" She kept pushing against him to gain back control, but he was stronger than she anticipated. Plus, she was also getting closer to orgasm, making it somewhat difficult to focus. She muttered profanities under her breath both because she was losing and because getting fucked by him felt amazing. But that didn't stop her from trying to get on top of him again.

Qrow was already loving the fact that he was successfully keeping Winter beneath him. He couldn't help but smile at it. Especially when he heard her moaning pick up again. "Having trouble down there, Ice Queen." He chuckled at her frustration.

"Just shut up and let me get on top!" Her tone was partially angrily yelling and partially moans of pleasure. She couldn't even lie to herself and say that she wasn't enjoying it, but she still didn't want to give Qrow the satisfaction of beating her in this competition. Even during sex, they still had to find a way to pick a fight over something. "Fuck, Qrow… Ahh!" She bit her lip as she tried holding back her orgasm long enough to force him back beneath her.

This didn't go unnoticed by him, and he used every bit of strength he needed to keep her pinned as he kept pumping into her. He was close to coming as well, but still not as close as Winter. It wasn't long before she was grunting from both the physical effort to push him back down and the pleasure of the orgasm sweeping over her body. It almost sent him over the edge as well. "I guess it looks like I've won," he said as he chuckled at her while she caught her breath.

His eyes widened when Winter started laughing. "You still haven't cum yet though." Just as he realized the mistake, she tried to seize the opportunity to flip him over, but he reacted quickly enough to keep her down and pick up his pace. "I… can still… win this…"

"Not a chance, Ice Queen," he groaned as he got close to his peak. She tried to hardest to push him off, but it was too late. Before she knew it, he was pumping his load inside of her.

"Dammit…" she muttered.

"Looks like you couldn't win after all."

"Yeah, yeah. You won. Congratulations," she replied in a deadpan tone.

"I'm guessing you didn't expect to lose here."

"I was hoping you were drunk enough to be able to push over. How the hell do you do it?"

"I've been drinking a long time. You kinda get used to it." He pulled out and laid next to her.

"Well, even though I lost, I can't even lie and say that I didn't enjoy it."

"Oh, so you like getting manhandled when you're being fucked, Winter?" he said with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Don't push it." He still chuckled to himself anyway as they laid next to each other. "I don't know if we should keep doing this?"

"Sleeping with each other?"

"Yeah. I mean, I was just in a bad place before. I'm not really sure if I wanna make this a thing."

"Fuck sake, Winter. Don't tell me you're getting feelings for me that you don't want."

"Of course not!" she defensively replied. "But I've gotta keep my options open. And sleeping with you doesn't help."

"So, you wanna get back on the dating scene again?" She shrugged. "Fair enough. Hope that works out for you."

"You wanna see me happy again?"

"No, I just don't want you barging in my apartment at night demanding booze."

She laughed as she shook her head. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem now that I have my own place, so I'll have my emotional breakdowns here, thank you very much."

"Good."

"Still, if you're available when that does happen…"

"Gods, Winter…" They both chuckled at the thought. "Well, I do need to head out soon. I need to pick up some _Scarlet Avenger_ comics for my niece." As Winter raised an eyebrow, Qrow replied, "She's a huge fan."

"That reminds me that I'll have to visit Weiss soon, too."

"You’ve got a day to do it, so make the most of it." She let Qrow use her shower before letting him leave. For the first time this week, things were really looking up for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, feel free to comment even if you hated it. I appreciate it regardless. (I don't respond to all of them, but I do read all of them.)
> 
> Also, wanted to take a moment to promote two stories that I have in progress, _[Vale's Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762013/chapters/34136622)_ and the "[Chorus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/973593)" series. They don't get as much attention, so I thought I might use my more popular stories to promote them. I'd appreciate you guys taking a look if you haven't already.


	6. Up to Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter gets back into her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna be any smut in this chapter, so don't get too excited.

Winter was walking on her way to General Ironwood's office to begin discussing everything she missed over the week. She did admit that it was helpful to have the week off with all the emotions she was having, but she wished that Qrow didn't risk her job to do it. It's one reason she refused to thank him for it. (That and she thought the fact that she willingly gave him a blowjob was enough to compensate.)

As she approached the office, she took a deep breath as she prepared to knock on the door. _Here goes nothing_ , she thought. As she rapped on the door, she waited for Ironwood to answer it. The door rose, and she saw the general watching her. "Schnee," he said. "You're rather early."

"I know, sir," she replied. "I thought that I should at least make it here early today."

His face did not change from a stern expression. "Much appreciated. I do hope that this matter of you finding a new place to stay has been sorted out."

Qrow explained it this way to avoid further questions about the circumstances occurring over the last week. It thankfully wasn't a lie, so she didn't have to worry about that. Ironwood wasn't going to press for details as to why she needed to move. "It is, sir. I found a place and I'll just be moving in on my own time. I'll make sure not to cause any unexpected complications again."

"Thank you, Winter." His tone was surprisingly civil. She could tell he was still a little peeved about the fact that she was gone for a whole week, but he wasn't angry enough to take it out on her. "In that case, that will give me more time to discuss important information that you missed over the week. Come with me."

"Yes, sir." As she followed him to his command center, she kept her professional demeanor to make sure she didn't cause him any more trouble. "If I might ask, sir, how did the presentation go?"

"It still went well without you if you must know, the presentation was a success. Although, it would have gone better had you been there."

Winter looked down at her feet, ashamed that she could have helped more. "I'm very sorry I couldn't be there, sir."

"No need to dwell on things that can't be changed. Like I said, it was still a success. Right now, let's just focus on getting you caught up. We'll have to head to Beacon for a briefing with Ozpin."

"This seems rather sudden."

"Well… this is an important matter." She decided not to press him for more information. It wasn't her place to ask more questions when she was already being forgiven for her unplanned break. She needed to get back on Ironwood's good side for now.

 

The airship landed at the front courtyard of Beacon. It had been a while since she had visited the academy. She recognized the campus, but she felt good about taking a look at it once again. If Weiss was going to be attending soon, she wanted to make sure that things were going to be up to her standard. She considered having a one-on-one discussion with Ozpin about this. Ironwood and Winter exited the aircraft with a group of guards. They saw Ozpin and Goodwitch waiting there for them. The headmaster still had his mug in hand as usual.

As they approached, Ozpin was the first to greet them. "Good afternoon, James," he said. "And Miss Schnee."

Winter nodded as Ironwood shook Ozpin's hand. "Glad to see you," the general replied. "I see that Beacon is still running strong."

"Indeed, it is.

 

* * *

 

The four of them entered Ozpin's office. Ozpin said, "I do hope that you won't be bringing those ships around with you everywhere."

James defended himself by saying, "You have to show people that there are people out there willing to protect them. It's better than the subtle approach."

"You know there's a reason for subtlety in what we do. Which is why I'm not sure why you've brought Winter along with you." Winter raised an eyebrow at the comment. "This is sensitive information."

"She is assisting with the project in some way. It would be useful to inform her of the bare minimum necessary for doing it."

"Very well. In that case, we might as well talk about it while waiting for our next member."

Glynda said, "He's always late anyway."

Ozpin sighed. "In that case…" He placed his scroll on his desk and opened up holograms of various machine components. "Recently, Atlas has been working on a top-secret project that will prove rather beneficial. For sensitivity reasons, no one can know about any of the specifics of this project. Only a handful of people know about what it's for. And only four actually know what the real application of this technology is."

Winter remarked, "I'm guessing that I won't be included in either group for this assignment."

"I'm afraid not, Winter. All you need to know is that we need these parts protected as we get them from Atlas to here. We can't risk any of these parts getting into the wrong hands. And we need them delivered here quickly. Time is of the essence."

"I shall do my best."

"You'll do even better than that," Ironwood added. "I assure you that all my specialists, including Miss Schnee, will work diligently to get this accomplished."

Ozpin suddenly recognized the name. "That reminds me," he said, "isn't your sister applying here soon?"

"She is sir," Winter confirmed.

"Well, I'm sure that you may want a tour of the school to make sure you know what she's getting into. Am I correct?" Winter nodded. "Then perhaps I can have Professor Goodwitch here tell you more about the improvements we have made since you attended. Just so that you won't be left with nothing to do when our next member gets in here."

The elevator opened, and she could already smell alcohol. "Speak of the devil," Glynda said dryly.

However, the smell of alcohol didn't bode well for her. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard the man say, "Sorry I'm late, guys." She knew the voice. She turned around and saw Qrow entering the office. "I hope I didn't miss anything." Their eyes locked and alarm could subtly be seen in Qrow's expression. However, his level of inebriation helped him hide any signs of panic. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember her being given clearance to the information we'll be discussing."

As he took a swig from his flask, Winter glared and said, "And yet somehow, you – of all people – do have it." Qrow smirked as he approached the group of teachers.

"Actually," Glynda said, trying to avoid any conflict, "Miss Schnee was just on her way out. She has all the information she needs. Nothing too classified." As Glynda approached the elevator, she turned around, realizing that Winter was still glaring at Qrow. "Winter," she called out.

"I'll be right behind you." As she walked away, she did nothing to hide the contempt that she had for him. As soon as both women entered the elevator, the doors shut, and they were on their way down.

Qrow looked back at the two men. "She's a nice girl," Qrow snarked, "isn't she, Jimmy?"

Ironwood was already furious. "Do not even start, Qrow!" he yelled.

"James," Ozpin intervened, "please. Not now. We have more important matters to discuss." Ozpin knew about Winter's absence from her job over the week thanks to Qrow. After an outburst in another meeting, he had to explain it to make sure things continued smoothly. However, while he was forgiving of Winter, Qrow always irritated him. This was one thing on a long list of reasons he wasn't fond of the alcoholic huntsman, despite his skill.

"So," Qrow began, "what's the status on Amber?"

"In stable condition, but still not waking up. We're going to have to do this soon."

"After finding a candidate."

"And building the machine," Ironwood said. "Speaking of which, our scientists have successfully been able to find a way to transfer Aura. Once we find the girl we need, it will be a simple procedure."

"Not so simple, James," Ozpin said. "You do remember that the person's existing Aura will have to interact with Amber's, right? We still have… no idea how it will work."

"Well," Qrow added, "if it's anything like you, then we should be fine… eventually."

Ozpin lamented this curse placed upon him by the gods. Dying over and over, overtaking other people's souls. It was a process that he dreaded each and every day. After knowing it for thousands of years, he didn't even want to put someone through it once. However, he was left with no choice. "You said the tests were successful?"

Ironwood confirmed, "They have been able to both generate Aura and capture it. This is no small feat, but I'm sure you understand that."

Ozpin nodded. Qrow, however, couldn't help but wonder why Winter was included in the meeting at all initially.

 

* * *

 

Ruby decided to visit Qrow for the day. She was going to be sent back to her father's house after, but she really wanted to spend some time with Qrow. But before she arrived, he decided to call Winter and see what she knew. He waited as the scroll rang, and to his surprise, it didn't take long for her to answer. "What is it?" she griped.

He wasted no time getting to the point. "What do you know about this assignment that you were given?"

"Do you think it's smart talking about it on open communications?"

"Just fucking tell me."

Winter sighed. "All I know is that I'm moving parts for some secret Atlas project. That's all I know. I don't know what it does, I don't know what it's for, but all I do know is that my department is in charge of moving the stuff."

"Okay. Fine. I was just wondering what you could possibly offer to the conversation."

"You know, the secrecy is a little disconcerting. Why won't you say anything?"

"Let me just put it this way, Ice Queen. The fewer people know about this, there will be less risk of chaos running loose in the kingdoms. We're keeping it close to the chest."

She was silent, wondering what secrets could possibly lead to such a fate. Still, if that's what was on the line, she'd rather not question it. After all, who's to say it wouldn't result in an existential crisis if it really was as earth-shattering as Qrow made it out to be. "Okay, fine. Is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah. That's all."

"Okay. Goodnight." After that, she hung up. And just in time since he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it and saw that Taiyang was with Ruby at the front door. "Uncle Qrow!" she screamed as she jumped into his arms.

He chuckled and responded, "Hey there, kiddo." He looked up at his brother-in-law and said, "How's it going, Tai?"

"Doing alright," he replied. "She has been really looking forward to seeing you."

"Isn't she always? I'll take care of her for now."

"I'll be back tomorrow. To pick her up."

"Tell Yang I said hi for me."

"I will."

Qrow put her down as he closed the door. "Hey, I got you something."

"What is it?" Ruby beamed. Qrow pulled out the Scarlet Avenger comic for her, and her face lit up. "Oh, thank you!"

"No need to thank me. Now, why don't we go play some video games?"

"Yes!"

As she ran off, Qrow's scroll vibrated. He saw that he had a message from Winter?

**Winter:** I've got some top-secret info for you. For your eyes only.

He was confused. What could she possibly have? That’s when the rest of her messages started coming in. Several nude photos of herself, ending with the caption:

**Winter:** If you show this to anyone, I will ACTUALLY murder you.

He smirked. _Well_ , he thought, _I guess I know what I'll be doing tomorrow night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, leave a comment. I may not respond to all of them, but I always read them and appreciate them. (Even if you hate it. I just like getting feedback.)
> 
> Also, I'd appreciate you guys taking the time to check out the [_Chorus_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/973593) series ( _Red vs. Blue_ ) and [_Vale's Underground_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762013/chapters/34136622) if you haven't already. The former could especially use some attention.


	7. Uncertain Pretenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after moving into her new home, Winter gets an unexpected visitor.

Winter started cooking herself some dinner after her a date she had with another girl. It didn't pan out for her and she wanted to leave the date immediately. She seemed attractive at first glance, but she was insufferable to be around. Usually, she only ever wanted to leave this quickly when she was going out with guys. The first time she had time for a date in weeks and she felt that it was time wasted. She had some guys who she worked with trying to ask her out, but she didn't have the patient to date a coworker. She only had the patience to sleep with one when she was drunk.

She kept going back to that week in her mind. They had sex again only once since she got back to work. She was honestly in need of some sex from someone and he was the only one available. Somehow, they still managed to make a fight out of it. (Qrow even referred to it as foreplay, which inevitably led to another fight.) However, now she seemed resigned to the fact that she simply needed to focus more on work.

Thought, the thoughts always passed her mind. And while she never, under any circumstances, ever at all consider dating him, he wasn't bad for getting her rocks off occasionally. And tonight, after the failed date and expecting to get something out of it, the vibrator wasn't going to cut it tonight. Reluctantly, she picked up her scroll and called Qrow. She waited for him to pick up as she heard the ringing.

"Hello, Ice Queen," he said, causing her to groan at the use of the nickname.

"Fuck you, Branwen," she replied. Tired of his flippant attitude.

"Speaking of which, is this another booty call?"

"Yes… had a date earlier tonight."

"It really went that badly?"

"How would you know?"

"You're calling me. That should say more than enough."

She sighed again. "You're not wrong."

"In that case, I'll be on my way. Got nothing better to do anyway."

"Neither do I. Pun intended."

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny."

"Just get your drunk ass over here already." She hung up and continued cooking dinner for herself.

No more than five minutes later, she heard a knock on her door, confusing her. _There's no way he already got her that quickly._ She wondered who would be here this late at night as she approached to answer it. When she opened it, she was surprised to find Heather there waiting for her. And even more surprised to find a bruise on her cheek. "Hey," she meekly greeted her.

Winter was in shock by what she saw in front of her. "Heather?!" she shouted.

"May I come in?"

"Wh- what happened to you?"

"I… Some… Grimm attacked me on the way here…" She looked down at her feet, shifting nervously.

"That's impossible! Atlas has guards all around the kingdom! They shouldn't have –"

"Well, I was… out on a walk outside of the kingdom."

With the way Heather told the story, Winter was having a hard time believing her. "Are you sure that's what happened? If so, I'm amazed you don't have worse injuries."

Heather nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"Why didn't you go back to Daisy's place then?" The name still felt bitter on her lips, but she learned to move past what happened. Even if she did see her again, she would have punched her in the face.

"Please," Heather begged, trying to avoid the subject, "may I just come inside?" Winter was trying to figure out what the real story was, but she didn't think she was going to get anything out of Heather.

Resigned to this fact, Winter sighed. "Listen, I'm having someone over, so I'll need you to stay out of the way for now. But, I'll let you in for now and help you heal up.

Winter opened the door further to allow the woman inside. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Winter still had several questions about this. Inviting the woman her ex-girlfriend was cheating on her with was incredibly peculiar to her. "Won't Daisy be wondering where you are?"

"I, uh… have my own place. I don't think she'll be too worried."

Curious, Winter thought. "Well, I was just in the middle of making dinner, but I only made enough for myself."

"That's fine. I can order something. I have the money to pay for it."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you back to your place?"

"I'm sure," Heather hastily replied.

Winter was skeptical of the response. "Heather, is there something you're not telling me that I should know?"

Heather hesitated to answer. "I just… need some rest."

Before Winter could ask further, she heard tapping on her window. She saw a crow pecking at the glass. She slammed back on the window, startling the bird into going away. She sighed as she turned back to Heather. "Look, if you're gonna stay here, I'll need to know at some point."

Heather bit her lip, refusing to disclose her reasoning behind why she was there. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I'm just going through a lot."

Winter still wasn't buying it, but she still knew whatever it was had to be pretty bad. Regardless, Heather needed a place to stay. "Well, I have a guest room down the hall to the left. You're free to stay back there, but I'll be having someone over soon."

Heather nodded and walked to the backroom. She pulled out her scroll to order some food for herself. But now Winter knew that she had to cancel with Qrow. She finished making her dinner before reaching for her scroll again… when she saw the bird again. This time, the window had been opened and it was waiting on her table. _What the fuck?_ "Hey," she shouted. "Get out!" The bird flew off as she picked up her scroll again. Part of her wondered if that bird really was working for Qrow or something. _It wouldn't be surprising._

Before she could dial his number, her doorbell rang again. "Gods dammit," she muttered. She opened the door and wasn't surprised by what she saw. Qrow taking another swig of his flask.

He seemed almost self-conscious of the fact when he responded, "Sorry, needed to be drunk enough for this."

"You're always drunk."

"I know." He let himself inside as she shook his head.

"Look, right now isn't a good time."

"Why not?" he said, slurs present in his speech.

"Is my food here already?" Heather yelled. She walked out to find Winter with the drunk huntsman. "Oh…"

Qrow already knew the woman was here when he tapped on the window, but he naturally took this as an opportunity to make a joke. "Wait, are we making this a threesome?"

_For fuck's sake…_ "Qrow," Winter replied, "this is… Heather."

His eyes widened as he looked at the purple-haired woman. "The chick your ex was sleeping with?"

Heather sheepishly waved and said, "Hi."

Winter continued, "She's staying here for the night. Got back from a Grimm attack just outside the kingdom. Or so she says." Heather shamefully lowered her head.

Qrow only chuckled as he looked at the bruise. "Grimm… yeah…" He took another swig from his flask. "Well, hopefully, you don't mind the noise later tonight." Winter facepalmed as she looked away.

"Oh… are you two dating?"

Without hesitating, they replied, "Hell no!"

"Uh… then."

"It's complicated."

"…I see. Well, I'll just be out of your hair for now." Heather went back to the guest room.

As Winter sat down to eat her dinner, Qrow asked, "You're not buying that Grimm bullshit, are you?"

"Not for a second."

"Thought so." He pulled out a seat for himself. "Have you tried asking for the truth?"

"I did, but this stupid bird kept tapping on the window. I honestly don't know what that's about."

Qrow chuckled to himself. "Sounds like a pain in the ass."

"You have no idea." While she kept eating, she added, "For the record, I'm not making anything for you."

"That's fine. I preferred a liquid dinner anyway."

"I swear, one of these days, your drinking is gonna catch up with you."

"My brother-in-law said the same thing ten years ago. Don't hold your breath."

 

* * *

 

After finishing with her meal, Winter led Qrow to her room and told him to wait for her. She grabbed some clean clothes for Heather and went to the guest room to hand them to her. "The shower's down the hall if you need it."

"Thanks," Heather replied.

"And like my… companion mentioned, we'll try not to be too loud."

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

Winter nodded as she left the room. When she returned to her own room, she wasn't surprised to find Qrow with his pants off already, jerking himself off. He didn't even bother to stop as she walked in with a less-than-amused look on her face. "What?" he asked.

"You really couldn't wait?" Winter inquired in return.

"Thought I might at least be prepared."

She sighed as she climbed on top of him, removing his shirt as she left kisses down his torso. Carefully taking in every detail of his muscular physique. "For the record," he stated as she reached his hardening member, "I want you to know I only called you here because of convenience."

"I'd be more surprised for any other reason."

"Glad we're on the same page." She licked his shaft as is erection grew. "You're still insufferable, by the way."

"She says as she's about to put my cock in her mouth." Winter grabbed his balls and squeezed tightly. She started sucking him off as her saliva coated his shaft. She took her time with it as he raked his fingers through her hair.

Winter then moved up and grabbed his arms as he pulled down her pants. His fingers rubbed her labia from the outside as she kissed his neck. Her breath hitched as he felt her panties moisten. Winter tried keeping her moans down as she felt her arousal building. She pulled off her panties as she pushed him back and sat on his face. His tongue went deep inside her as she grabbed his hair. "At least that mouth of yours is good for something." He mumbled into her crotch as she moaned louder, still conscious to the house guest she had not too far away.

She rose above Qrow's face and laid on her back. Just as Qrow was about to relax, she pulled him over so he was on top of her. "You seem pretty eager tonight."

"Shut up and listen," she ordered as if she was giving a subordinate. "I don't wanna hear your sass or backtalk about this when I tell you this."

"Oh, am I your cadet now?"

She slapped him in the face without hesitation, baffling him. "Speak back to me again, and I'm calling this off right now." He decided to hold off on his comments. "Now I want you to get inside me and fuck me as hard as you can."

"Heh. Easy."

Winter put a finger to Qrow's mouth and shushed him. "I want to make sure that you understand me. Not half as hard. Not a quarter as hard. Not at some slow pace to tease me. You're not gonna slow down if you think you're gonna cum earlier than I do. I want you. To fuck me. As hard. As. You. Can."

"And if I don’t?"

"Then you'll be leaving this apartment with blue balls tonight."

He knew it wasn't an empty threat. She would make sure that happened. "Fine." Qrow slipped his cock inside her as he pressed himself against her. Her wetness caused him to moan into Winter's ear, turning her on further. He heeded her order and his hips thrust into her vigorously.

He pulled up her shirt to feel her breasts and his abs rubbed up against hers. "Just like that." Her arms wrapped around his back, tracing every contour of his back. He kissed her, swirling her tongue around his.

Her eyes rolled back as her legs wrapped around him. "How's that?"

"Not bad, old man."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes before flipping her onto her stomach. She moaned louder as he took her from behind.

His nails dug into her ass as she pounded her harder. He grunted as he pushed further, almost to his limit. He pushed her into the bed and pumped deep inside her as he came. Semen filled her as she rode out her final orgasm. "Good job, Branwen."

He pulled out and laid back on the bed. "Glad to help."

Winter moved down and cleaned off his member, licking off the remaining fluids. "Yeah, well… don't get too used to this." As soon as she went back to rest her head on the pillow, she heard something outside. She opened up the door and found Heather with her hand down her pants.

Startled, she jumped up and backed away. "I… I was just… I… I'm sorry. I'll just leave."

"What’s going on?" Qrow said as he walked closer to the door. He was equally surprised when he saw that Heather was outside the bedroom door.

"Heather," Winter said, "were you listening in on us?" The girl looked down at her feet, trying to avert her eyes. "Qrow, how about you head out for now?"

"Yeah, I'll be on my way." He went back to find his clothes to put them on as Winter took Heather back to the guest room.

Winter sat Heather down and looked at her. "What the hell? What were you doing?"

"You're mad at me," Heather said, "aren't you?"

Winter sighed. "Not really. Just confused."

"I mean… I've been kinda… stressed. So…"

"Stressed about what?" Heather rubbed the back of her own hands as she tried to think of an answer. "Does it have something to do with your 'Grimm attack?'"

"Kind of…"

"You know, for someone who fights Grimm as a profession, I can't believe that bruise of yours came from one."

"It…"

"Heather." The girl averted her eyes from Winter's gaze. "Not to sound patronizing, but I highly doubt you'd survive a Grimm attack. Much less survive it with only a bruise on your cheek. So, to tell me what really happened right now."

Heather started shrinking with fear, huddling close to herself as if for protection. "I… it's… Daisy." This took Winter off guard. "All she talks about is you. How she wants you back and… she takes it out on me." Winter was speechless. She never imagined that Daisy would ever take things this hard. Much worse… being abusive. "I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed a place to stay. I'm afraid she'll do something if I tried to break up with her."

Winter couldn't help but feel pity for her. "Stay as long as you like."

This gave Heather hope. "Really?"

Winter nodded. "Yeah. Really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to get this moving along. I've been wanting to reveal this plot point for so long.


	8. Bigger Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter confronts Daisy one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter. Just plot. But it's a chapter I've wanted to post for a long time since I started.

Qrow spent some time down at the liquor store, picking up some more for his cabinet. The cashier always recognized him when he came along. "Evening, Qrow," he said to the inebriated man.

"Evening," he replied. He placed the bottles of whiskey on the counter and reached into his pocket to pull out his ID. "You know the drill."

"Not in the mood to talk today?"

"Even less so than usual." Qrow showed the man his ID and waited for him to ring up the purchase.

"That's a shame. I always enjoy talking to you."

Qrow chuckled as he pulled out the Lien to pay for it. "Sorry to disappoint."

As he left the shop, he made his way back to his apartment, drinking out of his hip flask. From behind him, he heard a woman clearing her throat. Qrow turned around to find a blonde woman following him. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Maybe," she replied. As she approached him, she started to seem more familiar to him. "I was just in the neighborhood and noticed that you were here."

"Do I know you? Did we have a one-stand or something?" Qrow then realized something and started to panic. "Oh, gods! Don't tell me you have my baby!"

Disgusted, the girl replied, "Ew, no! I wouldn't even touch a guy."

"Then why are you…" It was her comment that started to ring some bells. "Daisy…"

"Oh, great. She told me about you. What did she say?"

"That you're a cheating bitch who deserves to be miserable."

She scoffed at the idea. "Please. She should be lucky to have me. Especially compared to you."

"To me?" He was pretty sure that Winter cut off all communication to her. How did she know he slept with her?

"What is it? What the hell does she even see in you?"

"I mean, she was pretty drunk when it happened."

"Well, that explains why she went with a guy."

Qrow narrowed his eyes at the explanation. "You are aware that she's bi, right? She has more options."

This moment was what broke Daisy. "Shut the fuck up! Quit joking around and just tell me why she loves you!"

Qrow's eyes widened at that statement… and then he began to laugh hysterically. "And you're telling me to stop joking around! You're being a little presumptuous here. We really can't stand each other."

Something in her snapped. " **Then why won't she come back to me?!** "

Daisy was starting to confuse him now. "Why do you care anymore? Don't you have that chick, Heather?"

"I DESERVE HER, TOO! AT LEAST SHE APPRECIATES ME!"

As a man who fought Grimm on a regular basis and had to deal with Ozpin's war against Salem, he was genuinely becoming unnerved at the moment. At that point, it was clear to Qrow that Daisy wasn't alright. "Okay, I think you need to chill out." He discreetly tried to alert Winter by turning on his scroll. _Hopefully, she'll hear this_ , he thought.

Surprisingly, she seemed to heed this advice. "You know what… you're right." Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He looked down and realized that she plunged a Lightning Dust crystal into him. He didn't even have time to realize and engage his Aura. "Drunken piece of shit." As he passed out, he pulled out her scroll and called Winter. "Meet me at the park where we had our first date." She hung up and put the Huntsman in her car.

 

* * *

 

Winter went to the park and she was ready to give her another piece of her mind. The cheating was one thing, but the abuse was absolutely loathsome. She couldn't believe Daisy would so such a thing. She honestly has some nerve to ask me to meet at the spot of our first date, she thought.

As she parked, she saw Daisy leaning against her car, waiting for her. Winter immediately jumped out. "Daisy," Winter shouted, "what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Oh, great," Daisy replied. "You're here."

"Heather told me everything. Seriously what the hell? You cheat on me and you say you want me back and then you go and abuse the girl you slept with behind my back?! You know, I knew you were a piece of shit, but I never would've thought you'd stoop so low."

"Don't be like this, please."

Daisy's calm tone only infuriated Winter. "Don't give me that bullshit! I should have you arrested for what you did to her."

"Just listen to me."

"No! I'm done listening to you. And the only reason I don't beat you into a pulp is that I'd rather not have to fight a bunch of Grimm afterward. I'm risking it enough as it is just standing in front of you right now."

"I want you back!" Winter stopped her ranting. It did take her off guard for a moment, but then she remembered why she abused Heather. "Yeah. I want you back."

Winter crossed her arms. "Alright. I'll humor you just this once. Why do you want me back?"

"I want you back because I realized how empty everything is without you. I only wanted you to tell me one thing."

They suddenly heard banging from inside her trunk. This shocked her. "What was that?"

Daisy opened the trunk and pulled Qrow out. Recently awakened. "Why him?!"

Winter's eyes widened at the sight. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Of all the people, why would you choose him?"

"You kidnapped him! Are you actually out of your mind?! How did you even know about him?!"

"I saw him getting into your car when you were leaving the diner."

Winter was speechless. She was truly seeing how deep the problem was. "Oh, my gods… Daisy…"

"Tell me right now. Why do you love him more than me?"

"Are you kidding?! I don't love him at all! I don't even like him! Even saying I tolerate him would be an **extreme** stretch!"

"Told you," Qrow quipped.

Daisy held the Dust to his neck again. "Shut up!" she yelled.

Winter took the opportunity to grab Daisy's wrist and pin it to her back, causing her to drop the Dust. Winter picked it up and held it to Daisy's neck. "Untie him," she ordered. Daisy hesitated. "Now!"

Reluctantly, Daisy did as she was told. "Thanks, Winter," he replied.

"Eat a dick."

"I missed you, too," he said sarcastically.

"Let me put it this way. My hatred for you is only overshadowed by this bitch here. Call the police." Qrow didn't hesitate to call. To say he wasn't happy about being electrocuted and stuffed in a trunk would be an understatement. Winter turned her attention back to Daisy. "Why did you do this, Daisy?"

"I told you," she replied, "I wanted you back."

"By kidnapping Qrow? By abusing Heather? What could you possibly gain from this?"

Winter was surprised when she started to get emotional. "When we broke up… you just left me. Ended things like I didn't even matter. Do you really hate me that much?"

"After all that's happened, I have every reason to hate you."

"But what about all the time we spent together?"

"How much of that time did you spend with Heather behind my back? She told me you lied to her, too."

"I didn't want to hurt her."

"Bullshit! You started hurting her as soon as a broke up with you!"

"Can you blame me for being angry?"

"Shut! Up! Just shut up! You keep giving excuse after excuse for every shitty thing you do! You wanna know what I think?" Daisy dreaded whatever she was going to say. "I think you just got upset that I wasn't paying attention to you anymore." Daisy's eyes widened. "Yeah. You didn't care about me. You even wanted another person to appreciate you because one wasn't enough. Honestly, I felt like you were always selfish, but this really proves it."

"That's not true at all."

"You were obsessing over me to the point of kidnapping some guy I fucked just because you thought I loved him! You abused Heather because you're still pissed about me breaking up with you."

Winter knew she was striking a nerve because Daisy's sadness turned to rage. "Stop it."

"And because Heather left after you started beating her, you just couldn't help yourself. Honestly, if that's not selfish, I don't know what is." Daisy looked down at her feet. "To think that you were really this pathetic. You deserve to be alone." Tears started to fall from Daisy's eyes, but after all that she learned, Winter couldn't bring herself to provide any sympathy. She tied her up as she heard the police sirens approaching in the distance.

 

* * *

 

Winter took Qrow home after Daisy was arrested. The car ride to his apartment was silent. They didn't say a word to each other after all that happened. They finally parked in front of Qrow's apartment complex. After the long silence, Qrow broke it by saying, "Well… thanks."

Just as he was about to exit the car, Winter stopped him. "I'm sorry," she said.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Excuse me, I don't think I heard that correctly. What was that, Ms. Schnee?"

"Don't be an ass about this." She sighed and continued. "I'm sorry that I got you dragged into all this. If Daisy didn't know about you, none of this would've happened."

"Winter, I'm a huntsman. I've dealt with worse threats than psycho ex-girlfriends. No need to apologize to me."

"But you were just trying to help me and… it ended up getting you in danger."

"I'm always in danger. Nothing you do can change that. Hell, sleeping with you can be pretty dangerous at times as is."

"You're one to talk."

He chuckled. "Okay, now who's being an ass here?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too, sweetheart."

Winter rolled her eyes and smirked. Just as Qrow left, she jumped out as she remembered one thing she had to say. "Hey, Branwen!" Qrow turned around as Winter approached him. "Listen. I just wanted to let you know that… if you tell anyone about us hooking up, I will castrate you with a plastic butter knife."

"Trust me. Fucking you isn't really something worth bragging about."

"Good. As long as we're clear."

"Good luck finding another mate."

"Thanks."

With that, they went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a little bit of trivia, the reason for Daisy's behavior is an extreme case of narcissistic personality disorder. It explains why she feels the need to have two people pining after her and why she's so angry that Winter moved on so quickly.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I'm finally glad to get this far in it. The final chapter will be an epilogue and that'll be released later (and will have some smut in it), but for now, consider this story concluded. Thanks for reading.


End file.
